The present disclosure relates to a mop body. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a mop body having recessed side surfaces.
Mops are routinely used to clean floors. Typically, flat mops have a generally rectangular and planar working surface. Floor mops can be used wet by either having a sponge or a wet cleaning sheet applied over the mop body. Floor mops can be used dry by applying a dry cleaning sheet over the mop body. Typically, because flat mops have a planar working surface, only the leading edge or trailing edge of the working surface of the mop is effectively used to clean the floor. Therefore, large portions of the cleaning sheet are essentially unused for picking up dirt, hair, lint, or other debris.
Efforts have been made to modify either the construction of the mop or the construction of the cleaning sheet to improve the amount of surface area of the cleaning sheet that is used for picking up dirt and other debris. Cleaning sheets may include various amounts of topography or spacers to remove portions of the cleaning sheet while maintaining contact with the surface to be cleaned at other portions of the cleaning sheet. US Patent Application Publication 2007/0107156 discloses a variety of embodiment of cleaning implements that comprise a gap at the leading edge and trailing edge. However, the gap is only slightly recessed from the working surface causing essentially all of the cleaning cloth to come into contact with the surface to be cleaned with only slight actuation of the mop.